Certain functions of a vehicle may be activated while the vehicle is not in operation. For example, a vehicle owner may need to unlock the vehicle after locking their keys inside the vehicle. Spare keys are not always readily available in this situation. Some vehicle manufacturers offer a service to unlock a vehicle remotely without using a key. However, the service is limited to vehicles made by the vehicle manufacturer offering the service.